Les étoiles de Noël
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Belle demande au Ténébreux de l'emmener voir la mer qu'elle n'a jamais vue. Sur la plage, elle fait une incroyable découverte et demande l'impensable à Rumplestiltskin.


**Hello les Oncers!**

 **A quelques jours de Noël, je tenais à vous offrir ce petit OS Rumbelle au FTL très fluffy pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, de vos encouragements et de vos commentaires qui me font toujours énormément plaisir.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur et bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Les étoiles de Noël**

Un après-midi d'hiver au Château des Ténèbres, Belle lisait un roman, bien installée dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Dans la même pièce, Rumplestiltskin filait en tentant d'oublier sa dernière escapade. Seuls le crépitement du feu, le grincement de la roue en bois du rouet et les pages qui se tournaient rompaient la quiétude du lieu. Dehors, un épais manteau blanc avait tout recouvert et un vent glacial forçait tous les êtres vivant à demeurer cloîtrés chez eux.

La servante tourna la page de son livre et découvrit une illustration d'une plage se faisant lécher par de petites vagues bleues comme des saphirs. Le soleil scintillait sur la surface et des étoiles de mer se réchauffaient dans le sable doré.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? demanda Belle en regardant son maître.

\- Hum…

\- Avez-vous déjà vu la mer ?

Il arrêta de tourner la roue et regarda en direction de la cheminée.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça a l'air magnifique et je n'ai jamais vu une si grande étendue d'eau avec des vagues, des mouettes et du sable fin.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau, répondit-il terre à terre. C'est comme un lac mais en plus grand. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Est-ce que la mer la plus proche est loin d'ici ? demanda-t-elle par curiosité.

\- Mais pourquoi voulez-vous aller voir la mer alors qu'il gèle dehors ? Vous ne seriez pas assez stupide pour prendre un bain dans une eau glacée ?

\- J'ai lu dans un livre que la mer ne gelait pas car son eau est salée.

Il roula des yeux. Pourquoi dont certains écrivains donnaient ce genre de détails ? Qui pouvait bien s'intéresser à l'eau de la mer ?

\- La prochaine fois que je serai au bord de la mer, je vous rapporterai un peu d'eau, promit-il en remettant de la paille dans son rouet. Vous verrez, son goût est assez déplaisant.

\- Il parait aussi qu'elle ne sent pas comme l'eau des lacs, continua-t-elle.

\- Est-ce devenu votre nouvelle obsession ?

\- Je suis curieuse. J'ai toujours voulu voir le monde et me voici enfermée dans votre château alors que vous voyager tant.

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas assez de travail, marmonna-t-il.

\- S'il vous plaît. C'est bientôt Noël. Pourriez-vous m'emmener au bord de la mer ?

\- Et après vous allez arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps ?

Elle sourit en entendant sa question. Il n'était apparemment pas contre une petite promenade hors du château !

\- Oui, je vous le promets.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Pour la première fois, il réduisit la distance les séparant à seulement une dizaine de centimètres. Belle pouvait sentir son odeur boisée et de paille. Son maître fit un petit mouvement de la main. Immédiatement, ils furent enveloppés dans un nuage de fumée rouge. Le salon du Château des Ténèbres disparut et un tout autre paysage le remplaça. Belle en fut bouche-bée. Ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans le sable de la plage et l'immensité de la mer se trouvait juste devant elle. De petites vagues venaient mourir sur le sable en poussant un dernier soupir. Au loin, un groupe de mouettes se disputaient un poisson. Le vent chargé d'iode lui fouettait le visage et ses cheveux dansaient autour d'elle.

Elle fit quelques pas hésitants et vit qu'ils laissaient des traces de son passage. En s'approchant de l'eau, la texture du sable changea. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient moins profondément mais la masse humide se collait à ses chaussures.

\- Faites attention, l'eau est froide, prévint Rumplestiltskin sur le sable qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

\- Puis-je la toucher ?

Il acquiesça. Sa servante s'accroupit et attendit que la vague suivante vienne lui lécher les doigts. Rumplestiltskin avait raison. L'eau était affreusement froide ! Elle se redressa et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Elle sortit sa petite langue rose et effleura son indexe. Le Ténébreux la regardait dubitativement. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage de la belle brune.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était salée.

\- Jamais je n'aurai cru que de l'eau pouvait naturellement être si salée, dit Belle en regardant sa main. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

\- Je connais plusieurs théories mais comment savoir laquelle est la bonne ? Certains racontent que ce sont les larmes des marins lorsque les sirènes les noient après les avoir séduits. D'autres disent que ce sont les dieux qui ont salé la mer pour assoiffer les humains trop cupides et d'autres affirment que c'est la meule d'un navire ayant sombré qui continue de moudre les tonnes de sel contenues dans les cales. Bon, avez-vous terminé ? Pouvons-nous rentrer ?

Belle comprit que sa promenade touchait à sa fin. Même si elle aurait adoré se promener plus longtemps sur le sable, elle préférait ne pas contredire le Ténébreux si elle voulait espérer pouvoir réitérer l'expérience. En s'approchant de lui, elle vit une forme étrange à moitié ensevelie sous le sable. Elle se pencha et attrapa prudemment la pointe bleue qui dépassait. Elle tira dessus et tout le sable tomba. Une étoile de mer !

\- Regardez comme elle est belle ! s'exclama la servante.

\- Laissez-la où vous l'avez trouvée.

\- Pourrais-je la garder, s'il vous plaît ? supplia-t-elle.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais ne commencez pas une collection ! Il n'y a plus de place au château.

Elle lui jeta un petit regard en coin, sachant pertinemment qu'il mentait. En faisant un pas dans sa direction, elle entendit un son.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- C'est le vent, répondit-il. Venez.

Le murmure se répéta. Belle se retourna et ne vit que des vagues dans son dos. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étoile. Elle la caressa et cette dernière se mit à lui parler !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Rumplestiltskin qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Ne la voyant pas lui répondre mais être complètement hypnotisée par l'étoile de mer, il s'approcha avec prudence.

\- Jetez-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il. Je sens une forme de magie très dangereuse.

D'un geste de la main, il fit exploser magicalement l'étoile dans la main de Belle !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous tué cette étoile ? demanda-t-elle, le regard rempli de colère en s'approchant de lui.

\- Elle était entrain de vous ensorceler, _dearie_. Je vous ai fait une faveur.

\- Une faveur ? répéta-t-elle sans décolérer. Elle me racontait une histoire ! Vous auriez pu attendre qu'elle finisse.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, vous avez parfaitement compris. Elle me racontait un merveilleux conte de Noël. Mais grâce à vous, je ne pourrai pas vous le raconter car vous l'avez tuée !

\- Mais… Belle… bégaya-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna de lui en profitant de se remplir les poumons d'air salé et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Le bruit des vagues avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Ce son monotone la fit se détendre. Une fois bien calmée, elle se retourna pour rejoindre son maître qui était resté où il était. En chemin, elle faillit se tordre le pied en marchant sur quelque chose de dur. Elle se baissa et trouva une autre étoile. Puis, elle vit que quelques centimètres plus loin, il y en avait une deuxième, puis une troisième. Elle les ramassa et lorsque ses bras ne furent plus suffisants pour les tenir, elle se servit de son tablier.

\- Je vous ai dit de ne pas commencer de collection, rappela Rumplestiltskin.

\- Je ne vais pas les garder, répondit-elle en continuant de les récolter. Je vais les offrir.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ! Avait-il bien entendu ? Sa servante projetait d'offrir ces étoiles. Mais à qui ? A lui ? Non, personne ne faisait de cadeau au Ténébreux.

\- Voilà, j'en ai assez.

Il baissa le regard et constata qu'elle en avait une cinquantaine dans son tablier.

\- Vous savez, mes objets ne sont pas animés et donc ne reçoivent pas de cadeaux à Noël.

\- Nous allons les offrir à des enfants.

\- Nous ? répéta-t-il horrifié. A des enfants ?

\- Parfaitement. Quel meilleur cadeau que de recevoir un conte pour Noël ? La vie est difficile pour bien des personnes. Apportons-leur un peu de bonheur.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis le Ténébreux et non pas le Prince Charmant ?

\- Faites une pause un jour dans l'année, proposa-t-elle.

\- Hors de question.

\- Alors laissez-moi les donner à tous les enfants sur notre chemin. Après, je vous jure que je ne vous embêterai plus.

Elle le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus suppliant et plein d'amour. Comment lui résister ?

\- Rappelez-vous vos Noëls lorsque vous étiez enfant, dit-elle avec douceur. N'était-ce pas un jour particulier où rien ne pouvait briser la magie de ce jour ?

Ses mots le replongèrent plusieurs siècles en arrière. Il se souvenait de la lugubre chaumière où il vivait avec son père. Malgré tout, ce dernier apportait toujours quelque chose de spécial pour cette journée. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de son premier sucre d'orge. Son premier bonbon. Il retrouvait le goût sucré sur sa langue et se rappela du bonheur qui l'avait illuminé. Il se souvenait aussi de son père souriant et lui racontant des histoires remplies de magie.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, murmura-t-il toujours prisonnier de son souvenir. Allons distribuer ces étoiles.

Ils rentrèrent au Château des Ténèbres en se téléportant. Lorsque la nuit tomba en cette veille de Noël, Belle et Rumplestiltskin sortir du château à bord de leur carrosse. La servante descendit à chaque arrêt pour aller frapper à la porter des villageois. Au loin, le Ténébreux l'observait et ne fut pas insensible à tous les sourires qu'elle faisait apparaître sur leurs visages fatigués.

Une fois toutes les étoiles distribuées, ils rentrèrent au château pour se réchauffer avec une bonne tasse de thé.

\- Je suis fière de vous, dit Belle.

\- De moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Sans vous, jamais je n'aurai trouvé ces étoiles et jamais je n'aurai pu les offrir. Merci.

Il lui sourit en retour. Puis, il mit sa main dans sa poche et attrapa un objet.

\- Belle, j'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Lui ? Il avait quelque chose pour elle ? La servante n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il lui fasse un cadeau. Il lui tendit la main et elle s'empara de l'objet : une étoile de mer.

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Joyeux Noël, Belle.

\- Joyeux Noël, Rumple.

\- Allez-y, encouragea-t-il. Découvrez votre histoire.

La servante caressa l'étoile et celle-ci se mit à raconter.

 _« Il était une fois… »_

* * *

 ** _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire :) N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire._**


End file.
